Street Fighter II
The Street Fighter II games are a part of the Street Fighter (Series). The first Street Fighter II is a 1991 competitive fighting game by Capcom. It is widely credited with launching the fighting genre into the mainstream and extending the life of the American arcade scene for several years with its unique six button "combo" controls and revolutionary loser pays competitive gameplay. Its popularity far eclipsed that of its comparatively obscure predecessor, thanks in part to its inclusion of eight selectable characters (a number which increased in subsequent revisions of the game) with their unique playing style and refinement of the unique play controls featured in the first game, setting the template for future fighting games. Its success also led to the production of several revised versions of the game (including home versions), as well as merchandising and cross-media adaptations (including two separately produced theatrical films). Street Fighter II was followed by a prequel titled Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams and a sequel titled Street Fighter III: The New Generation. Both games also inspired their own series of revisions. Games * Street Fighter II: The World Warrior was released for the Super NES in 1992 as a 16Mbit game pak. Character sprites were slightly smaller and less detailed, and some frames of animation were omitted. The arcade's Frequency modulation synthesis background music was adapted to the SNES's SPC700 PCM based sound chip. This port has different tones of the characters' voices using different levels of the special attacks. Their voice is quick and precise for the stronger attacks, or slow and prolonged for the weak attacks. It went on to become the biggest selling console port of a fighting game ever, and is currently available for download on the Wii's Virtual Console. * Street Fighter II: Champion Edition, released in Japan as Street Fighter II Dash (ストリートファイターIIダッシュ, Sutorīto Faitā Tsū Dasshu?) All four boss characters became playable. Players could choose the same character to fight against each other, using palette swapping to differentiate the second player. The backgrounds of each player's stage were re-colored (a theme throughout most of the revisions). There were various bug fixes for serious glitches (such as Guile's Handcuffs), as well as some balancing of the characters. * Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting, or Street Fighter II Dash Turbo (ストリートファイターIIダッシュターボ, Sutorīto Faitā Tsū Dasshu Tābo?)6 in Japan, was released in response to the proliferation of modified bootlegs of Champion Edition. Changes included: Faster gameplay. Many characters gained new moves (all composed of recycled animation frames), and several that could now be performed in mid-air. All characters were given new, default color palettes, with their original color scheme accessible as an alternate color scheme (replacing the ones from Champion Edition). The only exception to this was the final boss M. Bison, who still used his original color scheme by default, but was given a new alternate color scheme anyway. * Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers (スーパーストリートファイターII, Sūpā Sutorīto Faitā Tsū?) was the first Street Fighter game that Capcom would release on its CPS-2 hardware. The arcade version of this game also included a variant titled Super Street Fighter II: Tournament Battle that allowed four arcade cabinets to be connected together for simultaneous tournament play. This version contained the most extensive changes introduced in the series: Four new characters were added (Fei Long, T. Hawk, Cammy, and Dee Jay). Boss characters received updated regular move sets. Boss characters received new, individual game endings. Each character could be selected with one of eight different color palettes. Some of the original eight playable characters received updated art and audio. The speed introduced in Hyper Fighting was reduced. A combo counter (a first despite combos being in the game since the original), as well as point bonuses for first attack, combos and reversals. * Super Street Fighter II Turbo, or Super Street Fighter II X: Grand Master Challenge (スーパーストリートファイターII X, Sūpā Sutorīto Faitā Tsū Ekusu?, "Two Ex") in Japan, is a slightly updated version of Super Street Fighter II. This version introduced: The addition of the "SUPER" bar. This allowed character to build up and unleash a very powerful special attack. The speed was again raised from Super SF2, close to Hyper Fighting levels. Intentional air juggling (a series of attacks that could hit an opponent while airborne) The ability to tech or "soften" non-multi hit throws (teching allows a character to land on one's feet instead of on their back, resulting in less damage). A new secret character (Akuma). Alternate versions of each character that with similar characteristics (but not quite identical) to their Super Street Fighter II version. The bonus stages (where players try to destroy all the objects in the stage before time runs out) were removed. * Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition (ハイパーストリートファイターII, Haipā Sutorīto Faitā Tsū?) is an arranged version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo with the ability to choose every previously playable version of the characters from all five arcade versions of Street Fighter II (including the alternate versions of the characters in Super Turbo). It was first released as a PlayStation 2 game, but was backported to the CPS-2 hardware and distributed in arcades in Japan and Asia. The game includes an option to switch between the CPS, CPS-2 and arranged (from the 3DO version of Super Turbo) renditions of the game's soundtrack. The PS2 version of the game was sold as a stand-alone game in Japan and in the PAL region, as part of a bundle with Street Fighter III 3rd Strike titled Street Fighter Anniversary Collection in North America. This same bundle was released worldwide for the Xbox. Fighters * Ryu * Ken * Guile * Blanka * Chun-Li * E. Honda * Zangief * Dhalsim * Balrog * Vega * Sagat * M. Bison * Cammy * Dee Jay * T. Hawk * Fei Long * Akuma Category:Games